


My power comes from your love

by softballfaz24



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: My take on what happens at the Vatican
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> Here is another avatrice fic, Enjoy.
> 
> Softballfaz

Mary just had jumped into the crowd of possessed. The Sister warriors and the Warrior Nun fought the possessed off of Mary and helped the shotgun wilder up from the ground. The group looked up to see Adriel coming after them. Ava Step in front of the sister warriors. 

“Adriel gave up, You can’t win this. We will take you down.” She raised the sword to hit Adriel but was knocked out of her hand and onto the ground. Ava was grabbed and thrown back towards the entrance of st. Peter's square. Camila and Mary run over to help the warrior nun while Beatrice and Lilith go to keep Adriel back when the warrior nun recovers.

Beatrice was throwing her stars at Adriel and he moved quickly to dodged everything she threw at him. Then she pulled out some brass knuckles and went hand to hand with Adriel. She threw a right punch connecting it with Adriel’s jaw. And she threw a left and then a right and kept hitting him as he backed up. She kicked him in the stomach and sent him to the ground. Before she could land another hit to Adriel she felt her right side of her body burning in pain. She looks down to see that Adriel grabbed the sword that was forgotten on the ground and stabs the sister warrior. He gave her a sick smile as he pulled the story out of her. Beatrice can feel her vision going black before she passes out a scream of her name then a blinding light before the darkness took over her complete.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Mary and Camila pick up Ava, the Halo bearer saw that Beatrice was fighting Adriel alone. Lilith was knocked out over by a wall. Ava accused that Adriel threw her when he threw Ava backward. Ava shoved off Camila and Mary. 

“Camila, Mary, Go check on Lilith. I go with Bea.” The Warrior Nun told her sister warrior. “In this life or the next.” Ava didn’t wait for a response and she ran towards Beatrice. 

She saw that she was kicking his ass. ‘By badass sister warrior’ She thought to herself. But what happens next will probably haunt Ava until the end of her days. She saw Adriel pick up the Cruciform Sword and stab the sister warrior on her right side as she was about to punch him probably to knock him out. 

“Beatrice” Ava screams into the air, as she saw that sister warrior fall to the ground holding her side. Then Halo bearer let out a blinding light like she did back in Sister Shannon’s room back in Cat’s Cradle but bigger and brighter. 

Mary and Camila were thrown into the wall by a blast, Both sister warriors were trying to block the light out of their eyes to see what was happening. The sister warriors see that Ava was standing over Adriel Sword in Hand. 

“Holy Shit. She has wings.” Mary pointed it out to Camila. Camila looked over towards the Halo bearer to see that two white wings were showing from her back.

Ava looked into Adriel's eyes as she ran in through Adriel’s chest. “Now, I think I should return you home." with that Both of the Halo bearer and the devil disappears into thin air

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava looks up to see that they aren’t at the Vatican anymore. But a place that is cold and dark. Ava felt a presence behind her and she pulled out her sword and pointed it at Tarask. Ava was about to strike until she looked into the eyes off the tarask and saw that it wasn’t here to kill her. 

“My master wants to speak with you and the thief.” The Tarask growled the last part at Adriel who was bleeding on the ground. The Tarask placed its hand on her shoulder and teleported her to a castle on top of a hill. The gates open to a man in a suit with his back turned to them. Once she turns around he looks at them. 

“Hi my name is Lucifer and Welcome to my home, but most people call it-” Ava finished the sentence. 

“Hell” she looked at the man.

“Well, Yes. Ah, I see you have turned the man's responsible for my father yelling at me for millennia.” Lucifer looked at the man on the ground,

“So the halo it’s yours?” Ava asked Lucifer. 

“Yes, it is. Well, it was. It's yours now.” Ava, Adriel, And the Tarasked all looked at him with wide expressions on their faces. 

“But don’t you want it back.” Ava stubbed over her words as she told the ruler of hell. 

“No, It reminds me too much of my life before but now that I have a gift, I could use to get dear Old Daddy a call. Now that he is in my possession, You can go back.” Ava is getting ready but before she is about to leave. “Also before You should ask the hot sister warrior out she is a keeper.” She smiles at the Hell Ruler and he waves back as she leaves then he turns around to Adriel. He puts shi devil face on now what should be your punishment and gives Adriel and sick smile as the demon screams. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the sister warriors got back on their feet Mary picked up an unconscious Lilith and followed Camila over to Beatrice. The sister warrior on the ground stirred. 

“Bea, It’s Camila. You have been stabled, We need to get you out of here.” Camila helped the sister warrior off from the ground. 

“Where is Ava.” The sister warrior whispered out as she held her side. 

Before Camila answered and light came from behind them as they turned around to see Ava. Ava rushed over to help Beatrice and once she touched Beatrice. Beatrice felt the pain in her side go away slowly. So she slowly lifted up her shirt to see that open wound that was there was a light pink scar. The whole group was shocked that Ava was able to heal the sister warrior. The group slowly made their way to the van that they took with them to get into the Vatican. 

Once everyone got into the van they pulled out to a safe house that was in Rome. Lilith woke up during the trip to the safe house and asked what happened. Since the group was a couple of hours away Ava decided to tell them what happened. 

Once they go into the house everyone says that they will talk about their emotions in the morning because they were too tired to do anything else. Once everyone got into their rooms. Ava was getting ready for bed and she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see that it was Beatrice.

“Beactiec he--” Ava didn’t finish her sentence because Beatrice leaned forward and kissed and against the lips. Ava was shocked at first to grab Beatrice's face to deepen the kiss. “What was that for.” Ava breathed out as she pulled back from the nun’s face. 

“When I was stabbed I thought I was going to die without telling you how much I love you, Ava. And I have fallen for you since our first meeting.” Beatrice smiles at Ava and Ava just smiles back.

“I love you too, Bea. And since that whole war is over maybe we could go grab some dinner or watch a movie like a date.” Ava blushed at the question. 

“Yes, Ava. I would love to go out with you.” Ava leans in again. Kissing her again and again. 

Both of them crawled into the bed in the room and whispered I love you’s to each other as they drift off into sleep with big smiles on their faces


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the motivation to do this fic so here you go chapter to enjoy

Beatrice was the first one up. She wakes up with her arms around. Ava must turn in the night because she was facing the sister warrior. The events of yesterday play in her head. She smiled a little that she was able to get the girl of her dreams. She looks over to Ava’s face and moves her free hand to trace Ava jawlines. The Halo Bearer started to stir at the action, so the Sister Warrior pulled her hand away from Ava’s face and waited for her to wake up. The Warrior Nun opened her eyes to see Beatrice smiling.

“How are you this enteric in the morning.” She groaned into the pillow. 

“Well I have got the girl of my dreams.” Beatrice smiles at Ava “And Since the war is over I think that I should revoke my vows and make new vows.” She paused “to you.” She places a kiss on Ava's head.

‘What but I thought the OCS was your home.” Ava rushed out as she quickly move to sit up 

“It was until I learned that everything was built on a lie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ava.” Ava leans up to kiss Beatrice. The kiss was ruined because both of them were smiling but they didn’t care. 

“I don’t want to get out of bed but I do have a date to plan.” Beatrice smiles at Ava. Ava places one more kiss before getting out of bed. The halo bearer moves to leave the room but is stopped Beatrice wrapping her arms around Ava waist. 

“How about we stay in bed all day and you leave the planning to me.” Beatrice held Ava tight until she felt nothing but air, Ava has used the halo to phase through Beatrice's arms 

“Haha, Yeah, but I want to play the date but we can stay in bed all day tomorrow I promise.” She places a kiss on Beatrice's cheek and walks out of the room. 

Beatrice decides that she would spend sometime meditation to past the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava was pacing back and forward in Camila's room. She phased into the room when Camila was in a bra and sleeping shorts about to change into clothes. 

“Cam, I don’t know what to do. I want to take Beatrice out but Vincent is still on the run and I don’t want him to attack us on our date. Also when I am going to get a late reservation this late in the date.” Camila looked out the window to see the sunrise slightly visible. 

“Ava, Calm down before you blow up the house. Just take her out stargazing. Just you and her under the stars, you can cook her dinner. I take Lilith and Mary out to a Bar I guess.” 

Ava stopped pacing and turned so fast that she almost fell to the floor. “I think I can do both. Yeah I can do both.” Ava ran and phased through the door. But before Camila can get up to get ready for the day Ava is back into the room . “ I don’t know how to cook.’” She rubs the back of her neck. 

“Let me get ready and I can help you make the dinner.” Camila smiled at Ava and Ava walked out of the room like a normal person. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary was just about to leave when Ava just stopped her. “ Hey Mary, Can I go with you to get some supplies.” Ava looked at the shotgun wilder for a sec. 

“Sure.” She was about to walk to grab the keys but stop and turn to look at Ava “Why.” Mary gave her a look. 

“I wanted to get some supplies for my date with Beatrice tonight.” Ava looked down at the floor. 

Mary just smiles. “So the badass needs my help.” She punches Ava should. And Ava pretends to be hurt by the action. “Sure, I even help cook dinner.” Mary grabs the keys off the counter and walks out the door with a surprise Ava behind her. 

“Wait Camila is helping me cook.” Ava said when they got into the car. 

“Well it wouldn’t hurt to have two cooks to teach you then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next The Date


End file.
